Shadow Shark
} |-| Yellow SP= } |-| Italia SP= } |-| Red Metallic= } }}The Shadow Shark is a Mini 4WD REV car released by Tamiya on October 19, 2013. General info The Shadow Shark features the F1-like aerodynamic, open-wheel body design, with the long high-nose and the vertical 'shark fin' that extends backwards from the rear of the canopy. On the front, a pair of bargeboards are covering the front part the chassis and on the rear, there's a F1-styled rear spoiler. The overall body design was inspired by the shark. All variants features the stripe-styled body decals with various coloring, with the Tamiya logo decals, the 'AR Chasssi' decals and the 'Shadow Shark' decals presented. On the original model and some variants, the decals depicts the shark's 'mouth' can be found on the sides, just behind the bargeboard.. All but the Yellow Special and Italia Special were equipped with the small-diameter 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels with low-profile slick tires. Shadow Shark and the Steel Metallic The original Shadow Shark and its Steel Metallic variants features the metallic silver base color (gray plated on the Steel Metallic variant), cyan highlights, black lines, blue canopy. The original model was equipped with the matte blue silver plated wheels and black tires, while the Steel Metallic variant was equipped with the matte gold plated wheels and black tires. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. Yellow Special variant The limited yellow-colored variant features the yellow body color, with the red, silver and black stripe-styled decals. It was equipped with the dark silver, small diameter fin-type low profile wheels, paired with the red hard-compound low-profile tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in smoke and yellow respectively. Italia Special variant The once-Italy-exclusive Italia Special features the Italy red body color, with the green and white stripe-styled decals. It was equipped with the carbon-mixed nylon, large diameter 3-spoke MS I wheels, paired with the green, hard-compound Avante-type slick tires. It was equipped with white, polycarbonate-mixed ABS chassis frame and white A parts. Red Metallic variant The limited red-plated variant features the red plate bodyshell, with the base decals applied. It was equipped with the matte blue silver plated wheels and black tires. Later, a variant of Red Metallic, which was bundled with the small-diameter carbon-reinforced 5-spoke Saber-type low-profile wheels, was released on October 1, 2016. Advan Limted variant The special variant, made in collaboration with the Yokohama Rubber Company, features the dark smoke body color with special body decal. It was equipped with the black plated wheels paired with the the side-printed, black super-hard low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in black and red respectively. Technical info Gallery Boxarts ShadowSharkBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Shadow Shark. ShadowSharkSteelMetallicBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Yellow Special. ShadowSharkItaliaSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Italia Special. ShadowSharkRedMetallicwtCarbonWheelBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Red Metallic (with carbon reinforced wheels). AdvanShadowSharkLtdBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Advan Limited variant. Trivia * The Shadow Shark is the only Mini 4WD REV car in the lineup that is not based on any previous Mini 4WD car. External links Tamiya Japan * Shadow Shark on Tamiya Japan * Shadow Shark Yellow Special on Tamiya Japan * Shadow Shark Italia Special on Tamiya Japan * Shadow Shark Red Metallic (with carbon reinforced wheels) on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) Tamiya America * Shadow Shark on Tamiya America * Shadow Shark Yellow Special on Tamiya America Category:Mini 4WD REV cars Category:Mini 4WD cars